


What's in a Sentence

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Another creepy one, Buccaneer and Miles need to get themselves together, Cuddles, Faerie AU, Family of the heart, Havolina Pregnancy, Kimblee is a creepy asshole, Maes Hughes overshares canonically, Mild Angst, Miles is smitten, Multi, Olivier and Roy are both Faerie royalty, Olivier is a clothing thief, Pregnancy sex, Rare Pair, Riza is Pregnant and can't tell Roy, Riza is in trouble, Roy Mustang drinks to forget his pain, Roy considers suicide after Ishval, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Socks, Tumblr Prompts, Zolf J. Kimblee gets his own warning tag, drable-ish, modern-ish AU, some angsty prompts in later chapters, that's a lot of puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: A collection of drable-ish short fics based on prompts I was given on Tumblr/requests made based on Headcanons. Tags will be updated as I add more stories. Relationships/characters are listed in the chapter titles.





	1. 101 Plush Puppies - Karley/Kain

**Author's Note:**

> If you have something you want to see, here's my tumblr! Drop me a request and I'll do my best! You may have to scroll back a bit to find the sentence prompts, but I promise they're all there!
> 
>  
> 
> This_is_not_my_Penname's Tumblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the sentence "That's a lot of puppies." Requested by Pigeonfluff. Karley/Kain Fuery

"Kain." Karley stared around the room, trying to make sure he was actually seeing what it looked like.

"Yes, Alastair?"

"Where did all these puppies come from?"

 

"They're collectors items." Karley watched, incredulous, as Kain picked up one of the small puppy dog plushies. "They were a gift for my birthday."

 

"From who?!"

 

"Everyone on the team. General Mustang, Lieutenant Breda, Captain Hawkeye... Even Havoc sent me one from out East. I collect them." Kain cocked his head innocently.

 

"Do you have a problem with them, Karley?"

 

"N-no, I just... That's a lot of dogs, Fuery. Like... A lot of dogs." Kain smiled, and Karley could feel his heart melt. This boy was precious. "Alright. I guess they can stay."


	2. Stolen Moments - Royai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the sentences "We can’t keep this up forever." and "Well fine; just this once." Roy and Riza share a moment in his office. Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye

Riza locked the office door, files in her hands. She just wanted to get the necessary signatures and go back to work. Colonel Roy Mustang had a very different idea.

“Well, Lieutenant?” he asked, lips moving along her jaw. Riza shivered, trying to pull away, as Roy’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“We can’t keep this up forever, Sir,” she murmured quietly. She tried to pull away as he continued to kiss her gently, slowly spinning her around to face him.

“Riza... Please. It’s been too long.” He moved down her neck, hands moving down her arms. “Let me love you. Please.”

“Well... fine. Just this once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	3. Polar Bears and Penguins - LivMiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the sentence "You're cute when you're angry." Oliver steals Miles' clothing. He just wants his socks back. Olivier Mira Armstrong/Major Miles

“Olivier! I want my socks back. And my sweater back. And my t-shirt.” Miles was frowning. “Please. You steal so much of my clothing.”

“Buy more.”

“Olivier... I don’t have the money to keep buying new clothes. Please. I’m cold. My sweatpants only do so much.”

Olivier sighed, looking up from her book. Behind it, Miles could see his favorite sweater, his University T-shirt, and his fluffy polar bear socks. The socks stung. “Those socks were a gift from my brother. Please. I’ll give you any other pair. Keep the sweater. Keep the t-shirt. Just please give me my socks back.”

“You’re cute when you’re angry, Miles.”

“I just want the socks,” Miles murmured. “Please. Please just give me my socks back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	4. The Northern Queen - LivMiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request based on a set of Headcanons Pigeonfluff did on Tumblr, where Oliver and Miles are Faeries. No sentence this time, just Miles seeing Olivier for the first time. Olivier Mira Armstrong/Major Miles

The first time Miles saw Queen Armstrong of the Northern Kingdom, his heart skipped a beat. She was glorious, her eyes a piercing blue, her hair the yellow of sand. He stood behind the King of the Southern Kingdom, but he wanted nothing more than to stand by her side.

“Well, Mustang? Let’s get this farce over with.” Even her voice was beautiful, Miles thought, enjoying the cadence of it.

“Now, now, Olivier. That’s not the way these talks go. Please. Go, rest yourself. You must be tired from your journey.” He gestured, and Miles stepped forward. “This is Miles. Allow him to show you to your quarters.”

“I’ve been here before, Mustang. I know how to get through your stupid castle.” He felt her eyes on him. “But… I’ll take him. Come with me, Miles.”

Never had Miles been more happy to follow an order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	5. A Rescue Gone Wrong - Zolf J. Kimblee/Riza Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the sentence prompt "Behave" with Kimblee and my choice of person (there's another one coming) Zolf J. Kimblee/Riza Hawkeye

"Now... What to do with you?" Riza shivered as Kimblee ran his hand down her arm.

 

"I don't think letting me go is an option?" Riza asked, trying to keep herself steady in the face of danger. Solf J. Kimblee was dangerous. Where was Roy?

 

"Of course not, Miss Sniper." He smiled. "You've barely changed since Ishval. Still so obedient."

 

Riza shuddered again. "I'm serious. Let me go, and we won't do anything against you."

 

"Now now. Behave yourself for me, Kitten." He ran a hand down her face and Riza had to resist the urge to bite him. She just had to tough it out a little more. Roy would arrive any second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


	6. Going Out - Zolf J. Kimblee/Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one for Kimblee/Your Choice "Behave." Kimblee and Miles from Pigeonfluff's fic "Family of the Heart." Zolf J. Kimblee/Major Miles

"I won't ask you again, Basira."

 

"I told you that's not my goddamn name!" Miles stood his ground, glaring at his boyfriend.

 

"I told you to behave yourself for me. It's a simple task. Why are you being so  _difficult_?" Kimblee growled, stepping forward and gripping his wrist. "It's very simple. You come with me, and you act like the good little girl you are."

 

"I'm not a girl! I've told you this!" Miles tried to pull his arm away. "Why aren't you listening?"

 

"I am listening, sweetheart. Now shut up and come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	7. The Midnight Text - Roy and Maes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the sentence prompt "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.” and the ship Hyuroi (though it's not very shippy.) A reimagining of that one scene from 03.

Roy groaned as his cell phone buzzed again. It was 3 AM, and Roy was so close to falling asleep. If this was Maes Hughes again... It wasn't going to be pretty.

 

[M Hughes 3:08AM] Roy, you will never guess what happened!

[R Mustang 3:08 AM] I don't care.

[M Hughes 3:08 AM] You don't understand Roy!

[R Mustang 3:09 AM] I really don't care. I was about to go to sleep.

[M Hughes 3:09 AM] Gracia and I just had the most amazing sex!

[R Mustang 3:10 AM] Stop texing me weird stuff so late at night. We aren't friends anymore.

[M Hughes 3:10 AM] But Roy!

 

Roy set his phone back on the desk, but not before turning off the ringer. He didn't care. He just wanted a goddamn night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated~


	8. The Duty of a Soldier - Kimblee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "You’re a monster." and Kimblee. Set during Ishval.

He stares down at her, surrounded by the corpses of her family. Despite how scared she was, she stared at him. He was almost impressed by her, the dedication she showed, even in the face of her certain demise.

 

"You... Are... A monster..." she said in halting Amestrian. Kimblee smiled, and clapped his hands together.

 

The house collapsed with the thunderous sound of his Alchemy. He wiped his hands on his blue uniform pants. Maybe he was a monster, but it was only part of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	9. A Toast to the Fallen - Roy Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "He's dead because of you" and Roycentric. Set post-Maes Hughes's funeral at Madame Christmas' bar.

Roy sat at the bar, his fifth glass of scotch in front of him. He swirled it, staring down into it. They had buried his best friend today. Hughes would never get to watch his daughter grow up. He would never be able to tease Roy about finding a wife again.

 

"It's not your fault," Riza murmured quietly. "You've been here all night."

 

"You say that, but it doesn't matter. All I can hear is 'He's dead because of you.'" He chuckled sadly. "All the milestones he'll miss, and it's my fault."

 

"No, Sir. He sacrificed himself in the line of duty." Riza was quiet. "He's proud of you."

 

Roy nodded, taking another sip of his scotch. "Well, we'll never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!


	10. Patricia's Dare - Karley/Kain Fuery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "We'd make a cute couple" and Karley/Kain. Patricia dared Karley to say something to Kain during the joint training between East and North.

"You know what, Fuery?"

"What, Karley? Is it... Is it about work?"

 

"Not exactly. Just... You know, we'd make such a cute couple."

 

"Wh-what? Says who?" Karley couldn't help the smile the crept onto his face as Kain's cheeks went crimson.

 

"Oh. No one really. Just me." He ruffled Kain's hair. "But come on. I've got some more intel about the games. Wanna come mess things up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments.


	11. A Northern Confession - Buccaneer/Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "You own my heart" and Buccaneer/Miles. Buccaneer can be kind of dense sometimes. Implied Liv/Miles and Briggs OT3

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time!" Miles groaned, smacking his hand against his forehead. "You haven't been paying attention."

 

"Well excuse me for being bad at reading signs! I need to be told explicitly, Miles."

 

"Fine then. You own my heart. How's that?" Miles' eyes, still shaded by his goggles were carefully looking anywhere but Buccaneer. He was grateful for his darker skin, so the Captain couldn't see the burning he felt on his cheeks.

 

"But... But you and the General...?"

 

"She likes you too, she's just not ready to admit it yet." Miles was quiet, waiting. "If you're not interested, I understand but--"

 

"Of course I'm interested you dolt!" Miles groaned as Buccaneer picked him up, wrapping him in a bear hug. "I just wish you'd told me sooner!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	12. The Colonel's Spilled Soup - Royai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "Why are you naked?" and Royai. The Colonel spilled some soup on his uniform, but forgot to lock the door.

"Colonel?"

 

"Lieutenant."

 

The pair stared at each other for a moment. Riza bit her lip. Roy was... covering himself with his hands.

 

"Sir... Why are you naked?" There was no explanation for it. Whatever he was going to say was going to be a lie. It wasn't raining, and, as far as she knew, the Colonel had been in the office all day.

 

"I..." Colonel Mustang's cheeks went red. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Lieutenant. Please give me five minutes to change, and then we can have our meeting." His eyes were pleading with her.

 

Riza chuckled softly. "Of course, Sir. I'll knock next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment below!


	13. The Test - Royai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst prompt - "You think you're the only one with problems?!" Royai. Riza's pregnant and can't tell Roy (but why?)

"Riza, please. Tell me what's wrong. Please... Come out..." Roy knocked on the door, as he had been knocking for nearly half an hour. Riza was quiet, biting her lip to stifle her sobs. "Riza. Open the door. Please, love. We can fix it. Please..."

 

"G-go away, Roy. It's not your problem. I don't want you to deal with it. J-just go away!" Riza swiped furiously at her tears. She didn't need anyone to see her tears, her physical manifestation of her burden.

 

"You think you're the only one with problems here?! Riza, we can work through this! We've never let problems come between us before! Just open the damn door and let me talk to you!"

 

"It's none of your business, Roy! It's my problem and I'll deal with it!" She heard a thud.

 

"Riza please. I... I want to talk. Please... Let me in." His voice had dropped, it was softer now. Riza was quiet now. She didn't know what to do. She stared at the test in her hands. Roy could  _never_  know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	14. Don't Go Through With It - HyuRoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Prompt - "Go. Just go. I can’t stand to look at your face." and Hyuroi. Based on the scene in 03 where Roy is clearly contemplating suicide after Ishval.

It was late one night, when Maes arrived, banging on the door. Roy groaned, letting the empty bottle clatter to the floor. He dragged himself to the door, opening it just enough to see Maes' face peering back at him.

 

"Christ, Roy. You look like hell. What's wrong with you?" Roy groaned a bit, opening the door a bit wider.

 

"I... Can't take it much longer," Roy muttered. "I... was hoping the liquor would... help me work up the courage. But it doesn't."

 

"Courage for what, Roy?"

 

"You know what." Roy glanced at the table, heard the gasp as Maes saw the gun covered by a few Alchemical notes.

 

"Roy... Roy you can't."

 

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Hughes. You... You don't understand." Roy sighed. "Go. Just go."

 

"But Roy... Please, we can talk about this, we can make this work."

 

"I can't stand to look at your face," Roy muttered. "Get out. I need to be alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	15. Quiet Moments - Olivier/Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "I missed you so much" and Liv/Miles. Olivier comes home from a long day at work, and just wants to cuddle her boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Pigeonfluff's brilliant OT3 Fic "Family of the Heart" which I highly recommend.

Miles looked up as Olivier collapsed onto the couch and snuggled into him. "Olivier?"

"Shut up and cuddle me."

 

Miles sighed and pulled her close. "Long day?"

 

"No talking."

 

"Olivier... Please. Tell me what's wrong? You're usually not this clingy."

 

Olivier buried her head in his shoulder, and mumbled something into his shoulder. He could feel the vibrations.

 

"Olivier, I can't hear you when you talk into my shoulder."

 

"I just... Missed you. So much. Now shut up and cuddle me." Olivier was pouting as she looked at him. "It was a long day at work. I'm sorry."

 

"It's alright, Liv. It's alright." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be here when you're ready to really talk, okay?"

 

"Yeah."


	16. Central Patisserie - Liv/Scar/Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from Illidria - "I don’t care if you’re 4 or 40, you don’t hit people." and Liv/Scar Miles
> 
> Scar ate the last of Olivier's pastries, and she was not happy about it. Miles loves his partners, but sometimes...

“Now, tell me again what happened?” Miles looked between his two lovers sitting sullenly on the couch. Olivier was pointedly glaring at Fadi, who honestly couldn’t see anything wrong with what he’d done.

“He ate my pastry, Miles. The one I had been  _ saving _ . He  _ ate _ it.”

“There was nothing on it that marked it as yours. It was in a box on the counter.”

“They were from my brother, you ass!”

Miles sighed. They had been shouting like this when he got home. He’d turned around for a minute, and heard the too-familiar sound of flesh-on-flesh. That had prompted the seating on the couch, and the discussion.

“Calm down, both of you,” he growled, a flash of his irritation showing through. “Olivier, I know the pastries you get from Alex are special. I know that they’re your favorites -- don’t try to deny it, I know they are. But I don’t care if you’re 4 or 40, you don’t hit people.”

“He took my pastry, Miles…”

“They were just in a box on the counter.”

Miles groaned softly. Why did these two have to be so troublesome? “We’ll see if Alex can’t send you more, alright? And Fadi,” he turned his gaze to the scar-faced Ishvallan, his brother, his husband. “I’ll… talk with you about some important things you should know about Olivier.”

They were still glaring at each other, but after a moment, there was a tense peace. Miles would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	17. The Most Beautiful Woman in Amestris - Havolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Becca cuddle after a long day of work for Jean. Requested by LittlebutFiery. Havolina

Jean Havoc was nothing if not a devoted father. Little baby Havoc hadn't even been born yet, but already he had developed a close bond with his future child. It didn't help that his wife, Rebecca -- He loved calling her that, his wife -- was absolutely beautiful and glowing, considering her pregnancy. They were cuddling on the couch, Jean holding her in his lap, arms wrapped around her stomach, massaging it gently.

"Just think, Becca... In a couple'a months, we'll have a little mini-you running around. She'll look just like her momma, and be just as pretty."

Rebecca sighed, and let her head fall onto Jean's shoulder. "It could be a boy. Heaven knows I'd expect that given how rambunctious he is."

"Nah, it's a girl. She's got her mom's fighting spirit."

Jean leaned in and kissed her cheek, stroking her belly through the fabric of his old t-shirt. Rebecca had taken to wearing his clothes, claiming she liked to feel close to him. Jean had to admit that his days at the office were more taxing than he'd like. He kept having to stay late to fix paperwork he'd messed up, too busy thinking about Rebecca and their soon-to-be family.

"Even if it is a girl, what makes you think she'll look like me?"

"Cause you're the most beautiful woman in all of Amestris, and I'm just a country hick. Of course she'll take after her mom."

"You're ridiculous, Jean," Rebecca murmured, covering his hands with her own. "I love you."

"Love you too, Becks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	18. Still Waiting For You - Royai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Propermaniac on Tumblr
> 
> Riza promises she'll wait for Roy, no matter how long it takes. After all, he has a plan to see through, and she won't let him die without making the world a better place.

“One more thing, Lieutenant. If I’m not out within an hour… I want you to leave.”

“Absolutely not, Sir. I’ll be right here until you come back.”

Roy sighed. “Stubborn woman,” he grumbled. “You’ll get yourself killed that way.”

“With all due respect, Sir, you’re the one who’s more likely to be killed.” Riza’s voice dropped. “You need to be careful. If you make a mistake in there… I don’t want you to die.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, Lieutenant.” He cupped her cheek gently. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry. I’m serious though. If you see danger… I want you to get out of here.”

“And what about your plans, Roy? What about… changing this country for the better?”

Roy was quiet. Riza had a point. She was always the brains behind his plans, the one capable of pushing him on. “Alright. I’ll do my best to stay safe. Does that make you feel better?”

“Absolutely, Sir. And I’ll still be here when you’re ready to take the next step. We’ll make the world better together.”

Roy gave her one more brave smile. “Well now.” He turned back to the doors of Central Command. “Now… Are these the gates of glory? Or the doors to hell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
